


First Time Shining

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: Koga jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw 'Rei' on the screen."Senpai? Where are you? ...... What? Wait, what do you mean you're stuck? ...... You'll be here in time right? Right?--"Look, there's no way of knowing if I'll be there in time." This was really frustrating for Rei. He had been travelling again and he was supposed to be back an hour ago.





	First Time Shining

He wasn't here yet. Rei wasn't here and it was almost his turn to go on stage. Koga was standing backstage and he couldn't sit still. Rei wasn't answering his phone either so there was no way of knowing where he was. 

"Hey kid, where is Sakuma-san?" Koga turned around and a guy with blonde hair walked towards him. 

"You're always with Sakuma-san so where is he? He's supposed to go on in 5 minutes." This guy was in Rei's class. He pulls the strings at this place. His name is Kaoru Hakaze. 

"You gonna say anything?" And by the looks of it, he wasn't in a good mood. Koga felt something hit his forehead and looked up to see a very impatient Kaoru looking at him. 

"U-umm…" Koga never really talks to anyone apart from Rei. He wasn't close to any of his classmates, he only hung out with Rei. Koga felt something hit his forehead and saw a very impatient Kaoru staring at him. 

"S-Senpai isn't answering his phone. I don't know where he is." 

"Just great. How are we supposed to get another performer this late?" Kaoru walked away in an even worse mood than before. Koga decided to go back to the dressing room that was supposed to be Rei's. He opened the door and sat down. He looked up to the TV screen to see one of the bands going on stage. They must have changed the order since Rei was supposed to be the first one on. 

Koga jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw 'Rei' on the screen. 

"Senpai? Where are you? ...... What? Wait, what do you mean you're stuck? ...... You'll be here in time right? Right? 

\--

"Look, there's no way of knowing if I'll be there in time." This was really frustrating for Rei. He had been travelling again and he was supposed to be back an hour ago. He was on the train and he was almost back but the power cut out. All Rei could do was sit and wait for it to start moving again. 

"Just, stay there. If I'm back in time or not, I'll come and pick you up from the live house. If it gets too late then you can head home if you want." Since it was winter, it got darker much earlier which meant they ended up walking home in the dark after lives. Rei couldn't help but worry if Koga walked home alone at this time of the year. 

"Stay safe, okay? ...... See ya soon, love you." 

\--

"I l-l-love y-you too…" Koga managed to get out a 'I love you' before the call ended. He doesn't know how Rei can say it every time. Koga gets so embarrassed whenever he tries to tell Rei he loves him. 

By the looks of things, there was a good chance Rei wouldn't be back in time to perform. Koga laid his phone down next to his bag and leaned back in his seat. When looking around the room, Koga stopped when he saw Rei's stage outfit. He got up and walked over to it. He had an idea. 

\--

"I'm trying okay!? ...... Hello?" Kaoru was not having a good time. No one knew where Rei was and he couldn't find anyone to take his place. 

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't end the live yet…" Whilst Kaoru was talking to himself, the 2nd band was walking off the stage. Someone needed to go on stage but Kaoru didn't have anyone else to perform tonight. 

"I-I can perform!" Kaoru turned around to see Koga. He was wearing Rei's clothes but for some reason he wasn't wearing the trousers or the boots. They were probably too big for him considering the only thing you could see was the tips of his fingers poking out of the sleeves of the jacket. Instead, he had some black, ripped jeans on with the deep red boots the kid had on early. The hat on his head was half-covering one of his eyes. 

"You haven't rehearsed anything. And how can you perform wearing clothes that are too big for you?" 

"B-but I wanna help… Rei won't be back in time and there's no one to take his place." Kaoru did need someone to replace Rei. 

"Do you have any songs you can perform?" Koga pulled out his phone and, after turning it on and pressing the screen a few times, held it out to Kaoru. 

"I have these two…" Kaoru took the phone from Koga and handed it to someone next to him. Koga guessed that person was in charge of the audio. Then some else appeared next to him and put a mic on him. 

"Hurry up kid. We don't have all day." Kaoru grabbed Koga's arm and led him to the stage. Koga took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared about." Kaoru must have realised Koga was nervous. 

"B-but… I've never performed before…"

"Just pretend the audience isn't there and do your best. You practice with Sakuma-san, you have nothing to worry about." Koga looked up at Kaoru then back at the stage. After taking one more breath, he stepped up onto the stage. A few moments passed and the music started playing. Koga started moving just the way Rei taught him. He thought he heard some people shouting his name. He was always with Rei and Rei always posted pictures of them together on Twitter. So Rei's fans would probably know who he was. 

After the first song, everyone cheered as he went into the 2nd one. This time, something stood out in the crowd. For a second he saw a red gleam at the back of the hall. It was something very familiar to him. But maybe he was just seeing things since he couldn't see it anymore 

Before he knew it, the 2nd song was over and everyone was cheering again. Some were even cheering for an encore. 

"Y-you guys really w-want another song?" Everyone cheered. 

"O-okay! I guess I could do one more song for you." The cheering continued and the music started up again. The cyalumes seemed to shine even brighter than before. 

\--

The music could be heard from down the street. Rei wondered who was performing. Surely the other two groups that were performing had finished by now. He walked down the stairs towards the main stage. Someone was singing. Rei would recognise that voice anywhere. He walked closer to the stage but stayed back enough so that no one would see him. A smile made its way onto his face. 

\--

"Bye everyone!" Koga ran off the stage as the lights slowly faded out. He fell to the ground as soon as he got backstage. He leaned against the wall behind him. 

"Fucking hell kid, you were amazing. I expected nothing less from someone who trains with Sakuma-san." Kaoru walked over to Koga and knelt down beside him. He reached over and helped the younger take his mic off. Kaoru then helped him stand up. Koga was still breathing heavily and he wanted to go to sleep. 

"Y-you really think I was that good…?" Of course Rei had praised him in the past but he'd never heard it from anyone else. 

"It's only natural that my precious Koga would do amazing on his first live." A voice of a third person could be heard behind them. A guy with red eyes and midnight black hair appeared. 

"Senpai!" Koga ran over to Rei and jumped into his arms. Rei picked Koga up like a princess and held the boy close. Kaoru looked at the pair as Rei placed a kiss on Koga's lips. 

"I'm still here you know?" That got their attention. 

"I know." Rei said playfully. "Does it bother you Kaoru? Does it bother you seeing two guys kiss?" Rei then planted another kiss on Koga's lips. 

"It doesn't bother me!" Kaoru quickly replied. "Just, if your gonna fuck, don't do it here!"

"Who said we were going to do that?" Rei had that tone to his voice. 

"Alright, I have stuff to do and you're getting annoying so I'm leaving." Kaoru headed towards the door leaving Rei and Koga. Rei started walking, still carrying Koga in his arms. 

"I can walk ya know." Despite saying that, Koga liked it when Rei carried him. Something about it made him feel safe. 

"Am I not allowed to carry my princess?" 

"I-I-i'm not a princess!!" Rei called him that a lot. 

"You are to me, my precious Koga." Koga loved it when Rei gave him attention. He'd never admit it though. When the two got back into the dressing room, Rei gently put Koga down. 

"You look really cute in my clothes, Koga." Rei pulled the boy into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Koga's waist and pulled him as close as possible. 

"Rei? What's wrong?" He was acting differently than usual. It might not look different to anyone else, but Koga always knows if something's wrong with him. 

"I'm just tired from travelling. I didn't think you'd notice." Rei looked at him and smiled. It was a smile only Koga had seen. Rei only let Koga see this smile, and no one else. 

"How about…" Rei kissed Koga once again. "... you get changed and we head home. You can stay at mine if ya want. It's a bit late for you to be going home on your own." Rei always worried about Koga. He'd always walk Koga to the train station everyday after school. And if was really late, he'd let Koga stay at his place for the night. 

"Okay." Koga walked over to where he had put his clothes and started getting changed. Meanwhile, Rei sat down and started playing around with his phone. He smiled at the picture he had as his lock screen. It was a picture he'd taken with Koga on their first date… 

\--

_"So you finally asked him, Rei."_

_"Eh? What ya doing here?" Rei was waiting in the light music room when Wataru walked in. _

_"I heard that you finally asked him and came to see it with my own eyes." _

_"Well… I haven't exactly asked him yet. I just told him to come here." _

_"As expected of you Rei." Wataru headed towards the door. _

_"Enjoy your date." Wataru walked up to Rei and a fixed his black jacket that was slowly starting to fall down his arm. _

_"Hey! It's not a date, I just want to take him out somewhere."_

_"That's what a date is, enjoy it." With that, Wataru left. Rei turned around and opened one of the windows. It had suddenly gotten really hot in the club room. _

_"Senpai?" The door opened and Rei turned around to see Koga standing at the door. _

_"Where's your uniform? You were wearing it earlier… Huh? W-what're you doing?" Rei walked towards Koga and pulled him in for a hug. He felt Koga slowly adjust and grab onto Rei's jacket. Eventually, he stopped hugging Koga and looked at the younger boy in front of him. He could see a light red on his cheeks. Rei lifted his hand and placed it on Koga's cheek. The boy was still looking up at him with his shining gold eyes. _

_"Your cute when you blush." _

_"C-cute? I-I ain't cute!" Koga covered his face with his hands. "Why'd ya even tell me to come here…" His voice was being blocked by his hands but Rei still heard him. _

_"There's this new cafe that just opened and I was gonna go there. I wanted to know if you wanna come with me." Koga was looking at Rei again. _

_"R-really? Wait… Why'd you wanna go with someone like me? This isn't a trick is it?" _

_"Why would I bother wasting my time tricking you?" Rei got closer to Koga again but his time grabbing his hand. _

_"Let's go before someone sees us. We can go to my place first, you can change into some of my clothes. They'll probably be too big but it'll do for now." Rei then led Koga out of the room and towards the exit. _

_"So… You definitely wanna go with me?" _

_"I already said yes so come on."___

_ _\--_ _

_ _"Rei? ...... Rei! Wake up!" Rei slowly opened his eyes. Koga was sitting on top of him with his legs on either side of Rei. _ _

_ _"What'd ya want puppy?" Rei lifted his hand to Koga head and started threading his fingers through the boy's soft hair. He knew Koga liked it, even though he always denied it. Rei then realised that Koga probably wanted to leave since he was now back in his own clothes. Well, half of it was Rei's clothes. Rei sat up whilst keeping hold of Koga so the younger didn't fall off. _ _

_ _"Let's get home. You look tired." The two got up. Rei grabbed Koga's bag off the table. He must have come here straight after school. The boy did say something about bringing some spare clothes earlier when they were talking on the phone. He turned the light off and closed the door behind them. He took Koga's hand in his and they walked out of the live house together. _ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _"Koga, come here." Rei plugged in the hairdryer and sat down on his bed. After getting back to Rei's place, they got showered and changed. Koga sat down on the floor in front of Rei. He was wearing one of Rei's hoodies. It was way too big for him since Koga was smaller than Rei. Rei switched on the hairdryer and started drying Koga's hair. His hair was very soft, even when it was wet. _ _

_ _After drying Koga's hair, the boy joined Rei on the bed. Koga curled up under the covers and Rei got up to turn the lights off. He then joined Koga in bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller and Koga rested his head on Rei's chest. _ _

_ _"Night Koga." Rei looked at him to see that Koga had already fallen asleep._ _

_ _"Love you, Koga."_ _


End file.
